First consider the expression for: Take the product of $9$ and $x$ and add $-8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $3$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $-8$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (9x - 8) = \color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ $-3(9x-8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(9x-8)+3$.